bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terios
Terios (テリオス, Teriosu) is an enigmatic figure in Bleach: Rising Phoenix. Terios originally hails from the realm of Avalark. Appearance Terios has the body of a teenager, completely covered in an armour-like organic-looking bodysuit without any opening. But it is different from the blinding crimson armour wrapping Gai's Bankai or the luxurious golden one of Kazuma's Bankai. Some parts of the bodysuit are black; without any delicate ornament, with no polished luster. Like darkness, like hell, it is just a bottomless black. The face is also invisible, covered with a brilliant silver helmet covered with dark glass. Behind that glass, there is the ghastly glow of a pair of golden eyes with a glare burning like a flame. This black knight definitely doesn't have any of the "radiance" that the others did; the black knight has none of it. The darkness around the bodysuit definitely holds an oppressive feeling, and their left arm is encased in a huge metal cylinder with a lock to hide something. However, this belies her true appearance; a girl; a fairly young one at that. She possesses knee-length raven hair which is frayed at the end in all directions—two thin frayed strands of hair reach down to her chest and curve out horizontally left and right. The rest of her bangs frame her face and several strands of hair jut down in-between her eyes, which are a piercing golden. In addition, she is dressed in apparel resembling Gothic Lolita attire; complete with a gray lacy barrette in her hair and a long, flowing dress. Personality and Traits Terios is a highly complex individual, and it has been noted by many others that the anti-existence is extremely difficult to get to know. Most emotions shown by the anti-existence are negative in nature, mainly expressing only boredom, apathy, or when truly incensed, murderous rage. In a sense, she could be considered the antithesis to Gai Nagareboshi, as much of Terios's personality is similar to Gai's, though reversed completely. While she and Gai share some similarities, such as their feared reputations, victories over fighters far more powerful than themselves through tactics, and their interference with many of the villains' plans, she isn't as idealistic or kindhearted as Gai Nagareboshi, to say the least. She prefers to avoid fighting as often as possible or to finish the fight as quickly as possible, as she finds it to be a chore. One of the few things that Terios and Gai have in common is their infamously short fuse, though Gai's bad temper only surfaces when the situation arises, as a contrast to Terios, who can be set off by the slightest thing. Despite giving off an air of apathy and aloofness, when push comes to shove, Terios has an over violent nature, as she gets excited over the idea of burning people to ash. In Part V, when she overheard somebody cautioning him on Gai's strength, she obliterated them with her black light, screaming at them as they considered herself to be superior. During battle, she provokes fear from her opponents by revealing a deranged, sadistic side to herself, laughing and grinning maniacally. One could call Terios's personality contradictory. Despite being lazy and apathetic, she can also act hot-headed and has a short fuse. Another thing she shares with Gai is their reputation of being 'tsundere', though as a contrast to Gai; she is more "rude" than "sweet", nearly always brushing people off when they approach her. This is because due to her status as an anti-existence, she is well aware of the prejudice that being an anomaly brings, and she does her best to make sure that everyone else suffers in the same way she ddoes. Generally, Terios acts like an asshat to everyone she meets, never giving them the benefit of drawing close to her. This is because she is sure of herself that those people would never understand someone as complex as herself, and that she won't tolerate those who can't but still try to comprehend her rationale. Terios does not care about the sometimes tragic pasts of those around herself, always looking out for numero uno. By comparison according to Nika, Terios and Gai are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Gai is able to protect his loved ones without killing and stand by their side, while Terios protects "myself and myself only" through violent and inhuman methods. Yet another similarity between Gai Nagareboshi and Terios is their bisexuality. While Gai prefers women over men, Terios does not favour one gender over the other. Due to her personality, Terios tends to be incredibly grabby and possessive of the few who meet her standards, often going to violent extremes to make sure that her love for those few is known. Secretly, she hopes that someday she will be able to find someone who understands her. History Synopsis Equipment χ-Calibur (チキャリバー, chikyaribā, more correctly kyekyaribā) the χ-Calibur is a hallowed blade from Terios' original universe. It is not a weapon made by man, but a divine armament forged by Terios' willpower. It's whole form and construction are unique; it is considered a masterpiece. It is a unique broadsword, having a magenta blade, with golden trim around the blade. The hilt and cross-guard are a brilliant white, and the cross-guard has two purple crosses sticking out from the sides. There is a triangle sticking out from the cross-guard, which grows in size, growing upwards slightly, making a sort of triangle as seen from the side, slightly covering the cross-guard. This 'triangle' has a green gem in the middle and golden sides with air vents, similar to a knight's helmet. The grip is red and the pommel has three purple spikes on it. Although χ-Calibur is pronounced "Excalibur" as in King Arthur's sword, the letter "χ" is the letter chi from the Greek alphabet. This is why the name of the weapon is spelled "χ-Calibur". The ancient letter "χ" itself carries a meaning of death and spells endings. Powers and Abilities Ruination Break Relationships Trivia *"Terios" is a translation of "reflection of", referring to Terios being the reflection of Gai; while at first they seem polar opposites in regards to their personality and disposition, they have much more in common than Gai would like to admit. *Terios mentions that they once had a "normal name"; their last name consists of three kanji and their first name two katakana. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Existence Category:Female Category:Perchan